epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/Gang and Time: A Christmas story
For SM's competition The gang and time: (It's a normal day at Lunch and It's right before Winter break. We see Jose, Luke, Kasper, and Cole playing Yu-Gi-Oh at their usual spot) Jose: So guys what are your plans for Christmas? Kasper: Dude I'm gonna go to Poland and see my family Cole: I'm gonna spend it with my Girlfriend Luke: I'm gonna reck nubcakes on League Of Legends Jose: Wonderful Kasper: You know what I just realized? Jose, Luke, and Cole: What? Kasper: We have to do extra-credit for Smiths class Jose: Awww man Cole: I wonder if we have to clean up the fridge again? Luke: Oh lordy!! Kasper: Let's get this out of the way Jose: Agreed (The gang packs up their stuff and heads to Mr.Smiths room) Cole: He better not Smith us with this Jose: I know right (They enter Smiths classroom where he's talking to his students Michael and Leo) Kasper: Smith we're here for our extra credit Smith: Great, I have a special assignment for you guys Luke: Is it the fridge again? Smith: No Jose: Oh thank god Cole: Than what is it? Smith: Follow me to the green screen! ( The gang and Smith enter the green screen room) Smith: Basically what you four are gonna do is: Stand in the middle of the green screen and act out a few scenes Kasper: Seems simple Smith: Good, Anyways stand on the middle of the green screen (The gang stands on the middle of the green screen) Smith: Africa! Leo! Get the equipment and props (Leo and Michael come into the room and proceeded to set up the Cameras and lights.) Leo: Alright Smith we got you Smith: Leo give Jose the prop! Leo: Roger! (Leo puts a device in Joses hand) Leo: Alright the scenario is that you're time travelers and all you have to do is shout "To the Past". Than push the red button, got it? Jose: Got it Leo: Good! Africa lets start rolling! Michael: Alrighty Smith: 3,2,1 action!! (Jose puts the prop to the air and shouts) Jose: To the past!! (Jose pushes the button and than suddenly the gang disappears in smoke) Smith: .... Michael: The hell? Leo: Huh so it actually worked Smith: LEO!!!! (We see Jose, Cole, Kasper, and Luke laying on the desert ground. Than Kasper wakes and gets up, than looks around) Kasper: WHAT JUST HAPPENED!! Cole: *mumbles* Kasper shut up Kasper: This is serious!! (Cole wakes up and looks at the sky) Cole: Oh my god... Jose wake up!!! (Jose is in a ball snoozing away) Cole: Ughh (Cole kicks Jose and Jose wakes up) Jose: Owwww I was having a nice dream Cole: Look at this!! Luke!! Luke: *mumbles* Not now nubcakes Jose: Where are we!! Kasper: YOU SHOULD KNOW!! Jose: It wasn't my fault Cole: You pushed the button!! Luke: You pieces of dick, shut up!! Jose: Let's calm down Cole: Alright (Luke gets up and eats his curry) Kasper: Luke! Luke: What I'm hungry (Jose goes digging through the sand) Cole: What are you doing? Jose: Looking for the switch (Jose pulls it out of the ground and pushes the button, but it doesn't work) Jose: What... Kasper: Oh my fucking god Cole: What are we gonna do! (Luke points to a star) Luke: Let's follow the star Kasper: Fine! (The gang starts walking and hours later they found three male Skeletons in coats) Jose: Oh my god! Luke: Let's steal their clothes Kasper: Sure! (Kasper, Luke, and Jose put on their new clothes.) Jose: Ahhh much better Cole: This isn't fair Luke: Too bad mule Cole: Excuse me? Luke: You heard me Cole: I swear.. (They keep walking and they eventually found a bunch of snakes) Kasper: Alright guys stay cool and make no noise Cole: Die!!! (Cole grabs a snake and starts smacking it into other snakes. They start getting knocked out and the snake that Cole is holding bites him in the arm) Cole: Ow!! (Luke poors Curry on the snake blinding it and flings it across the Desert) Luke: Awwww yeah Cole: Jose why do all of your stories involve poisonous animals!! Jose: No idea Kasper: Don't worry Cole I got this (Kasper starts sucking and spitting the poison) Luke: So much gross Kasper: Alright I'm done Cole: I feel so nautious Jose: Don't worry Cole we got you (Luke puts Cole on his back and they start walking again. Than later they eventually see a small little hut) Kasper: Finally people that we can talk too! (They run to the hut to see a young man holding a baby and the mother laying in a stack of hay) Joseph: Greetings Mary: Oh you must be the three wise men Jose: Wha Mary: The ones who were sent to give gifts to our son Jesus Joseph: First who's the lad on your back Luke: He's our pack mule Sir Coleth the Idioth Cole: Ughhh why me Kasper: Well we have our gifts ready Mary: Oh wonderful (Luke pulls out a Yugioh card and puts it in Jesus hands) Luke: There you go kiddo (Kasper pulls out a bag of Potato chips and gives it to Jesus) Kasper: Top notch Potatoes (Jose pulls out a pair of beats and puts it on Jesus's ears) Mary: What are those for? Jose: To keep his ears warm during the Winter Joseph: Well these are wonderful gifts, thank you so much Kasper: Anytime, by the way can we sleep here for the night Mary: Oh of course Luke: Thank you Joseph and Mary Joseph: You're welcome (The gang lay down on the hay and they all fall asleep. The next morning...) Mary: Wise men wake up!! (They get up and see Jesus sleeping on his little hay bed) Jose: Well it's time to head out Joseph: We even fed your mule (We see Cole eating carrots from a Woven basket) Cole: This is highly degrading! Luke: Quiet mule Kasper: Bye Joseph, Bye Mary Mary and Joseph: Farewell (The gang start walking north and Jose reaches for his pocket, than pulls out the device) Jose: Wait a sec (Jose squnits his eyes and sees a filled up meter) Jose: Guys touch my shoulder! Kasper: What?! Jose: Do it!! Luke: Fine Cole: God (The gang touches Joses shoulder and Jose pushes the button. Than the environment changes to a cold dark forest) Jose: Damnit! Kasper: *Breathes heavily* Guys... Cole: What? Luke: What's up Kasper: I know this place... It's the forest near A- (Dog barks are heard and tall blond soldiers appear with black uniforms appear) Kasper: Run!! Nazi 1: Tranquilize them! (The second Nazi shoots the darts at the gangs necks and they collapse to the ground) Cole: I can't feel my legs Kasper: I think we're gonna die.. Nazi 2: Too the camps you go! (Two days later Jose, Kasper, Cole, and Luke are in the camp of Auschwitz with their heads shaven and in Striped Uniforms) Jose: This sucks big time Luke: Tell me about it Cole: How are we gonna get out of here Kasper: We can't WE ARE IN ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACES ON EARTH Cole: Dude relax Luke: We're not gonna die Kasper: Whatever (A young girl walks up to the gang) Anne: Hello there, my name is Anne Frank Jose: Nice to meet you, I'm Jose Luke: I'm Luke Kasper: I'm Kasper Cole: And I am Groot (Luke smacks Cole) Luke: No bad boy Cole: I'm sorry!! Anne: So when did you arrive here Jose: Yesterday Kasper: Why are you not scared Anne: Well silly, It's Hanukkah, and that always brighten my mood up Kasper: *Smiles* Hey let's have some fun instead of standing around Anne: Yeah~ Jose: I just realized they confiscated the device to get back home, Anne do you know where they keep our possessions Anne: In the small little shed on the other side of the camp Cole: Than let's go get it Anne: Ain't gonna happen, It's heavily guarded Luke: Fiddlesticks! Jose: We need a plan Anne: Hey It's the holiday season, you shouldn't be so tense Kasper: How do you pass the time here? Anne: Well I tend to play games or tell stories to the kids Kasper: Aww that's sweet Cole: What's a game we can play Anne: Hmmm, Oh! How about a game of Rock throwing Luke: What's the objective Anne: Too see who can throw rocks the farthest! Kasper: Sounds fun Jose: Kasper you sure are cheerful Kasper: Shut up!! (A group of soldiers walk up) Nazi 1: Hey! Keep it down Nazi 2: Zyeah we're trying to have peace and quiet Kasper: Go away!! Nazi 3: How dare you! (The Nazis grab on to Kasper and start beating him. Than Anne goes over Kasper) Nazi 1: Get out of the way! Anne: Never! He's my friend Nazi 2: Take this you piece of filth! (Jose kicks the Nazi's off their feet and they fall to the ground) Jose: You don't have the right to this Nazi's: Ahhhhhhhhh (They run away crying) Kasper: Jesus Christ Anne: Are you okay Kasper: Yeah I'm fine Cole: We need to get out of here!! Luke: We can't at the moment damnit Jose: Anne you need to take us to the shed Anne: It's guarded there's no way to enter Kasper: We can try.. Anne: Ok, here's the deal, every night from 2 am to 3 am they usually leave the shed unguarded Cole: That's perfect Anne: All we need to do is avoid sleeping, but it's only noon so we have plenty of time Luke: This is gonna go swimmingly Anne: But lets have some fun to pass the time Kasper: Okay (We see a montage of the gang and Anne playing various games and having fun. Than later during the night) Anne: Okay boys, we don't have that much time left, let's start moving Luke, Cole, Jose, and Kasper: Roger! Anne: Who's Roger? (They start sneaking around the facility's and guard towers. They eventually make it to the shed and Jose tries to open the door) Jose: It's locked Luke: Wait I got this (Luke picks up a rock and throws it at the window. Than it shatters and the alarms go off) Cole: Motherfucking Luke!! Kasper: Let's get in Anne: I'll stay out here and distract them Jose: Alright!! (Jose, Kasper, Luke, and Cole jump inside and quickly find their possessions) Jose: Yess (They change back into their clothes and put their backpacks back on) Nazi 1: WHAT's GOING ON HERE Jose: Shit shit Kasper: We need to save Anne (They bust the door open and see the Nazi's carrying Anne away) Cole: Put her down!! Luke: You pieces of dick Anne: Go! Kasper: But... Anne: When you can!! Jose: C'mon guys *Starts to cry* Kasper: Anne!! I love you! Anne: I love you too Kasper, have a good life (Jose Pulls out the device and they grab Joses shoulder. Jose pushes the button and they disappear in smoke. Than we see a foggy dark sky and the gang is laying down in a pile of metal) Jose: Aw man Cole: This is getting ridiculous Luke: I wonder where we are Cole: Or when we are Kasper: No shit Jose: Let's go find a town Kasper: Right (They get up and start walking north. Than 30 minutes later the gang enters a town where they see robot patrols and flying cars) Luke: What the? Cole: This is crazy (A citizen walks by them) Jose: Excuse me sir what day is it today? Man: Oh yes It's December 25th Jose: Thank you very much, also Merry Christmas! Man: What's a Christmas? (He walks away and Jose has a face of shock) Luke: He doesn't know Christmas? Jose: This time period must be whacked up (A robot patrol flies up to them screaming) Robot Patrol: Who are you?! and Show me your I.D's! Kasper: We don't have I.D's Robot Patrol: UNACCEPTABLE!! Cole: Oh boy Robot Patrol: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR TRESPASSING!! INTO OUR COMMUNITY!! Jose: Chill out! (The Robot Patrol tazors them until they pass out. Than they wake up in an empty chamber in chains, than a hooded figure steps in) Jose: Who are you? Hooded Figure: Simple travelers, I'm the Chancellor of this society Cole: What year is this?? Chancellor: It's the year 3014, where life has changed for the better... Luke: Huh? Chancellor: You fools, you can't grasp our genius, see now here we have no books, no entertainment, no emotion, and we're protected by our safe little community. Did you know that people don't know what color is anymore? Kasper: That's insane! Chancellor: All of the worlds history is kept in the hands of my associates and I, Nice talking to you, your execution should commence shortly Jose: You bastard!! (The Chancellor walks away and slams the door, than four hours later the executioner arrived, and led them to the top of the castle where they would be executed. Each of the gang gets on their knees and the crowd watches in awe) Executioner: Any last words worms Jose: *Sings* We wish you a Merry Christmas Kasper, Cole, and Luke: And a Happy new year Executioner: Enough!! Michael: Africa to the rescue!!! (Michael jumps from a Hoverboard and drop kicks the Executioner in the jaw. The Executioner passes out and Michael frees the gangs from their chains) Jose: Thanks Africa Michael: No prob, now let's get out of here! (Michael takes out a switch of his own and they disappear once more, they land on Mr.Smiths green screen) Kasper: YESS WE'RE HOME Luke: Aw yeah Cole: Thank god (Jose looks out the window and smiles) Jose: Good to be back Category:Blog posts